This document relates to information management.
Advertisers can reach consumers in a variety of ways. Print and online advertising provides opportunities for advertisers to target their advertisements to a receptive audience.
Some advertisers also advertise with phone calls. The advertisers call the consumer and when the consumer answers, the advertisement starts to play. Audio advertisements, however, can unnecessarily bother consumers who do not want to be disturbed by phone calls with advertising information. Providing the audio advertisements at a time that is otherwise filled with a ring tone or other pre-recorded audio, however, can allow the advertiser to advertise while at the same time, not disturb the consumer because the consumer would have to otherwise listen to some other form of audio.